


Her Kind of Spice

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup represents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Kind of Spice

Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom bake cookies together, a batch to represent them at a bake sale.

It's just like the old rhyme: Sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Sugar is the sugar in the batter, and also pink, blue, and green crystal sugar on top.

Spice is cinnamon—a tame incarnation of the word, too tame, if Blossom asked Buttercup, which she should have, because that is Buttercup's part of the rhyme.

And so while Bubble and Blossom argue over whether unicorns, hearts, or rainbows best symbolize "Everything nice," Buttercup grins and adds a touch of chili powder to the mix.


End file.
